For Your Entertainment
by winterTsubaki
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun dibantu oleh hyung nya di Super Junior mempersiapkan sebuah 'pertunjukan khusus' untuk Shim Changmin yang baru saja pulang dari tour nya di Jepang/ChangKyu fanfiction/PWP-ish/Don't even peek inside if u're not into this kind of story/


**Title : For Your Entertainment**

**Pairing : My ultimate biases Changmin x Kyuhyun**

**Rating : it's PWP, duh! What else would it be?**

**Disclaimer : I only own the plot and idea, ChangKyu belongs to each other-if I own them I won't write fanfiction…I'll post their sextape! XD**

**Warning! If you're against boy x boy themed stories or against the idea of Changmin and Kyuhyun together please refrain yourself from reading this story any further. I've warned you! I don't want to read any bashing comments about the pairing and the characters from this story^^**

* * *

Lelah.

Itulah yang saat ini dirasakan Shim Changmin, magnae dari boyband asal Korea Selatan yang sangat terkenal-TVXQ. Sungguh ia sangat lelah hari ini, setelah menyelesaikan seluruh kegiatannya di Jepang hari itu Changmin langsung terbang kembali ke Seoul untuk mengurus schedulenya yang lain. Well, memang ia sudah terbiasa dengan jadwal padat nan mencekik itu, berkerja sebagai anggota boyband terkenal yang sudah exist selama 10 tahun membuat Changmin terbiasa dengan kata 'lelah' dan 'penat' tetapi ia tak pernah merasa se-lelah ini sebelumnya. Tidak hanya lelah karena jadwal padat tetapi karena sudah lebih dari seminggu ia tak bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun-magnae Super Junior merangkap kekasihnya.

Memang dari awal keduanya memulai hubungan yang lebih serius dari sekedar sahabat ini jadwal padat di Jepang-untuk Changmin- dan di Korea serta China-untuk Kyuhyun- membuat mereka sangat jarang bertemu. Itu juga alasan mengapa akhirnya kedua magnae itu memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Eh? Kalian tidak tahu? Sekarang Changmin dan Kyuhyun telah tinggal berdua-tentu saja ini masih rahasia, hanya orang-orang dalam manajemen dan member kedua grup yang tahu. Bahkan hubungan keduanya masih bersifat rahasia baik di keluarga Kyuhyun maupun Changmin. Kedua keluarga menganggap anak mereka hanyalah sahabat baik.

Changmin merogoh saku belakang celana panjangnya. Saat ini ia dan Yunho baru saja tiba di bandara Gimpo setelah dua jam perjalanan dari Tokyo. Tohoshinki baru saja menyelesaikan rangkaian konser Dome mereka di Jepang, akhirnya…pikir Changmin. Akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat sebentar sebelum Tohoshinki mulai sibuk dengan A-Nation dan konser World Tour TVXQ. Pikiran Changmin saat ini hanyalah ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu mereka tak bertemu bahkan untuk berkomunikasi saja mereka sangat sulit. Changmin sangat sibuk dengan konsernya bersama Yunho sementara Kyuhyun sendiri juga sibuk dengan Super Junior dan beberapa acara yang ia bintangi. Sebenarnya Changmin lebih kasihan melihat sang kekasih yang semakin sibuk belakangan ini, bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya dan Changmin tau Kyuhyun akan melakukan semua tanggung jawab yang diberikan padanya dengan sungguh-sungguh walaupun akhirnya ia harus kelelahan dan jatuh sakit karenanya. Changmin tau, walaupun Kyuhyun tak mau cerita padanya tetapi Changmin selalu tau kondisi Kyuhyun, tidak salah memang Changmin menyuruh mantan make-up artist TVXQ untuk berkerja sebagai tim make-up Super Junior.

Smartphone di tangan Changmin bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, segera saja ia membuka pesan itu. Dari Kyuhyun rupanya.

From : Kyuhyunnie

Minnie-ah…kau sudah sampai di korea? Segera hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun mengirim pesan itu saat Changmin masih berada di pesawat. Dengan cepat Changmin membalas pesan tersebut.

To : Kyuhyunnie

Aku baru saja sampai. Ada apa, Chagi? Tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganku? :D

"Changmin-ah! Ayo cepat! Mobil sudah menunggu kita"

Panggil Yunho, leader TVXQ tersebut sudah berdiri di depan Changmin yang masih duduk di ruang tunggu airport. Changmin memasukkan kembali smartphone miliknya kedalam saku belakang celana panjang yang ia kenakan dan berjalan dibelakang Yunho.

Seperti biasa, begitu kedua pria tinggi itu berjalan keluar dari airport puluhan fans sudah menanti mereka dengan camera canggih dan handphone ditangan. Changmin langsung memasang wajah datarnya. Tidak begitu dengan Yunho yang tampak tersenyum. Sepertinya leader Changmin itu sudah punya tujuan khusus sepulang mereka dari bandara kali ini. Yah, Changmin tak perlu bertanya kemana Yunho akan pergi karena ia sudah tau pasti kemana 'tujuan khusus' Yunho tersebut.

Drrt

Smartphone yang ada di saku celana Changmin bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan cepat pria bertubuh jangkung itu merogoh celananya dan membaca pesan masuk tersebut.

From : Kyuhyunnie

Jangan langsung pulang. Datanglah ke dorm Super Junior.

Lagi-lagi Changmin tersenyum, ia bisa mendengar jeritan beberapa fans yang melihatnya tersenyum begitu manis. Bagaimana mungkin Changmin tidak tersenyum melihat pesan dari sang kekasih yang sudah lama tak ia temui. Memang setiap kali Changmin berada di Jepang ataupun negara lain karena urusan pekerjaan Kyuhyun akan tinggal di dorm Super Junior bersama para hyung nya, maka dari itu Changmin tidak kaget kalau Kyuhyun sedang berada di dorm dan bukannya di apartemen mereka saat ini.

Segera Changmin mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Kyuhyun.

To : Kyuhyunnie

Kau sedang di dorm? Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu dan kita pulang bersama. I miss you 3

Changmin terkikik geli. Ia merasa seperti remaja perempuan yang baru pacaran untuk pertama kalinya. Manajer TVXQ yang berdiri di sebelah Changmin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat artisnya tampak seperti abege kasmaran.

"Hyung, antarkan aku ke dorm SuJu ya"

pinta Changmin pada pria yang berdiri di sampingnya, sang manajer hanya mengangguk paham. Tidak perlu bertanya untuk apa Changmin pergi kesana, sudah pasti ada hubungannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pulang terlalu lama, besok pagi kau ada schedule"

Sang manajer mengingatkan, ia tak mau harus kena marah pihak manajemen lagi karena Changmin mangkir dari jadwal dengan alasan 'merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun' seperti yang Changmin lakukan padanya dulu.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan akhirnya Changmin sampai juga di gedung apartemen asramanya Super Junior, dengan segera Changmin masuk ke lift dan menekan tombol bernomor 11, dorm dimana Kyuhyun-nya berada.

Changmin sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah berminggu-minggu tak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun hal pertama yang akan dilakukan Changmin adalah memeluk sang namjachingu dengan sangat erat dan mencium kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti candu baginya itu. Aish, membayangkannya saja sekarang tubuh Changmin rasanya mulai panas, cepat-cepat Changmin berusa menghilangkan bayangan Kyuhyun di kepalanya sebelum bagian selatan tubuhnya mulai bereaksi.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka Changmin berjalan dengan cepat kearah pintu dorm Super Junior. Begitu sampai di depan pintu yang penuh dengan coretan-coretan fans itu Changmin menekan tombol bel beberapa kali sebelum sebuah suara khas menyapanya.

"Siapa disana?"

Tanya suara yang Changmin yakini milik Eunhyuk, dancing machine nya Super Junior merangkap hyung yang paling senang dibully oleh Kyuhyun-nya.

"Ini Changmin, hyung"

Jawab Changmin dan tak berapa lama pintu dorm terbuka dengan Eunhyuk yang berdiri di depan Changmin.

"Eh? Kau sudah pulang dari Jepang?"

Tanya Eunhyuk sambil mempersilahkan Changmin untuk masuk.

"Aku baru saja tiba, tadi aku dari Gimpo langsung kemari"

Jawab Changmin sambil melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan sepatu itu diantara puluhan sepatu yang berserakan di depan pintu.

"Mana Kyuhyun, hyung?"

Tanya Changmin begitu dirinya sampai di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11 milik Super Junior tersebut. Hanya ada Donghae, Kangin serta Ryeowook di ruangan itu. Padahal setau Changmin ketiga orang itu adalah penghuni lantai 12 kenapa malah ada disini? Dan dimana Kyuhyun-nya?

"Kyu? Dia sedang ada schedule"

Jawab Eunhyuk cepat sambil mendudukkan dirinya diantara Kangin dan Donghae yang sedang sibuk menonton acara olahraga. Ryeowook sendiri sedang sibuk mengupas apel ditanganya.

"Tapi dia menyuruhku segera kemari…"

"Err…kau tunggu saja, paling juga dia sebentar lagi sampai"

Jawab Ryeowook. Changmin mengangguk lemah, pupus sudah harapannya untuk bisa secepat mungkin memeluk dan mencium sang namjachingu. Bukannya bertemu Kyuhyun ia malah harus berada diantara hyung-deul Kyuhyun yang tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan malah mengacuhkannya.

"Ini apelnya"

Ryeowook menyerahkan piring berisi apel yang barusan ia kupas ke tangan Kangin yang langsung disambut gembira oleh Eunhyuk juga Donghae.

"Yah! Ini jatahku!"

Omel Kangin yang tak mau apelnya di habisi oleh duo EunHae.

"Min, kau mau minum sesuatu?"

Tanya Ryeowook.

"Air putih saja Wookie-ah"

Jawab Changmin. Ryeowook mengangguk dan langsung berjalan kearah dapur. Ryeowook memang dulunya penghuni dorm lantai 11 makanya ia tampak sangat hapal dengan letak tiap barang yang ada di dorm tersebut.

"Kudengar konser Dome Tour kalian berjalan sukses. Chukkae Changmin-ah"

Ucap Kangin, piring yang barusan diberikan Ryeowook sudah tampak licin sekarang dan dua orang yang berada di samping Kangin tampak sedang sibuk mengunyah.

Changmin mengangguk mendengar ucapan selamat dari Kangin itu. Dirinya memang tak begitu dekat dengan Kangin. Jaejoong dan Yunho lah yang sangat akrab dengan Kangin serta Heechul.

"Lalu setelah selesai dengan konser di Jepang kalian mau kemana lagi?"

Kali ini Ryeowook yang bertanya, ia menyerahkan gelas ditangannya kepada Changmin.

"Kami akan melanjutkan rangkaian catch me world tour…setelah ini sepertinya kami akan ke US"

"Woaahh…kalian benar-benar daebak"

Puji Donghae. Changmin hanya membalas dengan tawa.

"Ayo diminum dulu airnya, Min"

Ryeowook mengingatkan.

Changmin mengangguk dan mendekatkan ujung cangkir yang dipegangnya kearah mulutnya. Ia tak sadar kalau semua kepala yang ada di ruangan itu sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling bertukar kode pandangan sebelum akhirnya Ryeowook mengangguk dan Eunhyuk membalas dengan anggukan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mereka rencanakan.

Changmin menandaskan isi cangkir yang dipegangnya dalam sekali tegukan. Tampaknya magnae TVXQ itu sedang sangat haus.

Setelah selesai dengan minumannya Changmin meletakkan gelas yang ia pegang diatas meja yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan TV itu. Saat itulah ia baru sadar kalau semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tengah memperhatikannya.

"Eh? Ada apa hyung-deul?"

Tanya Changmin bingung karena ditatap seperti itu.

Tapi belum sempat member Super Junior menjawab pertanyaan Changmin tiba-tiba member tertinggi di TVXQ itu merasa kepalanya menjadi sangat berat dan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"A-ada apa…"

Changmin memegang kepalanya yang pusing, pandangannya mulai kabur sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya hilang dan sang VoldeMin tumbang di lantai dorm Super Junior.

"Wookie-ah! Berapa banyak kau masukkan obat tidurnya? Kok cepat sekali reaksinya?"

Tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah berjongkok di dekat Changmin, mengecek keadaan pria yang bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku masukkan semuanya"

Jawab Ryeowook polos.

"BWOH? Astaga…kalau Changmin tak bangun-bangun lagi bagaimana? Bisa habis kita dibuat evil magnae yang satu lagi!"

Donghae mulai panik.

"Aish! Sudahlah…tenang saja, obat itu tak berbahaya kok. Hyuk! Cepat hubungi Sungmin! Bilang padanya Changmin sudah kita lumpuhkan"

Instruksi Kangin. Eunhyuk pun langsung mengambil smartphone di saku celananya dan menghubungi bunny boy nya Super Junior itu.

"Hyung, Changmin sudah kami lumpuhkan, bagaimana keadaan disana? Persiapannya sudah selesai?"

Terdengar suara Sungmin yang menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk barusan dan memberikan instruksi lain yang harus mereka lakukan demi melancarkan 'misi' mereka kali ini, yang berhubungan dengan masa depan masing-masing dari mereka.

"Arasso, aku dan yang lain akan membawa Changmin kesana"

Jawab Eunhyuk sebelum memutus sambungan telefonnya dengan Sungmin.

"Persiapan sudah selesai, sekarang kita tinggal membawa Changmin kesana"

Kangin, Donghae dan Ryeowook yang mendengar instruksi tersebut langsung bergerak untuk melancarkan misi berikutnya yang harus mereka selesaikan dengan sempurna. Bagaimanapun juga tidak ada yang bisa membantah titah 'titisan dewa kematian' bukan?

"Awas saja kalau sampai Kyuhyun tak menepati janjinya!"

Eunhyuk berucap sebelum menutup pintu dorm mereka dan ikut berlari dengan Donghae, Kangin serta Ryeowook yang sedang membopong tubuh tak sadarkan diri milik Changmin.

.

.

.

Changmin tak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tetapi saat ini ia merasa tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, kepalanya juga masih pusing dan matanya terasa sangat berat.

'Apa aku diracun?'

Tanyanya dalam hati.

Indera penciuman Changmin tiba-tiba diusik dengan bau harum yang sangat manis. Ini bukan bau harum makanan ataupun semacamnya…Changmin merasa pernah mencium wewangian ini sebelumnya. Kalau tidak salah ini adalah…

'Lilin aphrodisiac?'

Mata Changmin langsung membuka dengan cepat dan betapa kagetnya ia sekarang begitu melihat apa siapa yang tengah berdiri di depannya saat ini.

"K-Kyu?"

Bisik Changmin tak percaya. Mata bulatnya saat ini melotot dan seperti hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Mulutnya membuka lebar dan tubuhnya mendadak menegang.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Changminnie-ah"

Kaus turtle neck berlengan panjang warna merah, celana super pendek dan ketat berwarna hitam, stocking hitam dan high heels berwarna merah. Tak lupa pendek berwarna pirang.

Kyuhyun telah bertransformasi menjadi Ga-In.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Suka dengan yang kau lihat, Minnie-ah?"

Tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat manja. Changmin mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya tetapi gerakannya dihalangi oleh tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya di kursi yang saat ini ia duduki.

Saat ini keadaan di ruangan itu adalah Kyuhyun dengan kostum Ga-In nya sedang bersandar pada meja putih yang ada di belakangnya dengan kedua kaki yang menyilang di depan, mempertunjukkan kaki-kaki jenjang dengan paha yang menggoda itu di depan kedua mata Changmin yang sedang diikat di kursi yang tengah ia duduki saat ini. Kedua kakinya diikat ke masing-masing kaki kursi sedangkan tangannya diborgol dibelakang tubuhnya, belum lagi bagian perut dan dadanya yang diikat ke kursi, Changmin benar-benar tak bisa bergerak.

"A-apa maksudnya ini Kyu?"

Changmin berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Seingatnya tadi ia masih berada di dorm Super Junior tapi melihat keadaan sekelilingnya saat ini Changmin yakin ia sedang berada di apartemennya yang ia tinggali berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

Changmin ingat beberapa saat setelah ia meminum air yang diberikan Ryeowook padanya tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang lalu saat membuka mata ia sudah ada di apartemennya dengan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya dan tubuh yang terikat di atas kursi.

"Jangan marah pada Ryeowook dan yang lainnya, Chwangie…mereka hanya melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan pada mereka"

Ucap Kyuhyun seakan-akan bisa mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak Changmin saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Kenapa berbuat seperti ini?"

Changmin mulai disulut emosi, ia tak suka cara Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti ini. Mungkin dengan keadaan terikat dan tak berdaya seperti ini menghancurkan harga dirinya sebagai seme.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka? Aku hanya ingin bermain-main sedikit denganmu…kita kan sudah lama tak bertemu, apa kau tak merindukanku?"

Tanya Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi dengan suara yang dibuat-buat manja. Kalau saja ia sedang tak terikat saat ini bisa dijamin Changmin pasti akan langsung menerkam Kyuhyun di tempat.

"Kali ini kau duduk diam saja ya? Duduk dan nikmati pertunjukanku"

Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Changmin sambil menggigit kecil daun telinga sang magnae TVXQ, membuat Changmin mendesah pelan karenanya. Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar desahan Changmin barusan, rasanya sangat menyenangkan sekali-kali menguasai permainan.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan kearah meja tempatnya tadi bersandar. Saat berjalan Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya, membuat Changmin meringis menahan hasratnya yang sudah diubun-ubun. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum, rencananya kali ini berjalan sukses. Tak sia-sia ia meminjam kostum ini dari Kangin, menyuruh Sungmin dan Zhoumi mendandaninya serta menyuruh member yang lain untuk membawa Changmin yang telah terlebih dahulu 'didiamkan'. Kalian bertanya bagaimana cara Kyuhyun membuat semua member tunduk padanya? Ho…ho…Cho Kyuhyun is called evil magnae for reasons.

Kyuhyun mengambil smartphonenya yang tadi ia letakkan diatas meja, menekan-nekan layar smartphone itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sebuah musik mengalun dari benda canggih tersebut, setelah selesai Kyuhyun meletakkan smartphonenya di atas paha Changmin, atau lebih tepatnya di dekat selangkangan pria bertubuh kelewat tinggi tersebut.

"Jangan sampai jatuh, ok?"

Katanya sambil berkedip kearah Changmin yang hanya bisa menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berbalik dan bersandar kembali ke meja yang ada di awal cerita. Musik mulai mengalun dan tubuh Kyuhyun pun mulai bergerak sesuai dengan alunan musik. Mata bulat milik Kyuhyun menatap lurus kearah Changmin.

_Na Mariya_

_Motda pin kkot han songiya_

Kyuhyun duduk diatas meja dan menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya sambil mulai meraba pahanya sendiri. Ia kemudian bergerak turun dari duduknya lalu menunggingkan bagian bawah tubuhnya ke kiri dengan satu tangan meraba meja yang ada di samping tubuhnya. Bibirnya menyanyikan tiap bait lagu milik Ga-In tersebut dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat seperti suara perempuan.

_Geureon nal piwonaen sunshine_

_Maekkeureoun motion_

_Chemical blue ocean_

Kyuhyun bergeraik naik keatas meja, ia duduk dengan satu kaki diluruskan lalu kemudian merangkak dengan memunggungi Changmin dan bergerak kembali duduk diatas kursi yang ada di belakang meja tersebut.

Changmin sendiri sejak tadi tak berkedip sedikitpun melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu menggoda saat ini.

_You can make me high  
You can make me fly  
Jakku bogosipeoseo  
Deutgo sipeoseo  
Gatgo sipeun  
Neoui modeun geu ah ah ah_

Kyuhyun berdiri diatas meja putih itu. Tubuhnya meliuk-liuk sesuai dengan iringan lagu, tangannya mulai meraba bagian dadanya lalu turun ke perut dan bergerak terus sampai antara kedua kakinya yang hanya tertutup oleh celana super pendek dan ketat serta stocking hitam.

_You're the magic, oh__  
__You're the wonderland__  
__Jakku neoreul bureuda__  
__Jamdeureotdeon__  
__Byeori ssodajideon__  
__Areumdaun geu ah ah ah_

Kyuhyun bergerak turun dari posisinya, ia duduk di pinggiran meja dengan kaki dilipat. Changmin lagi-lagi menelan ludah, gundukan diantara kedua kakinya sudah benar-benar jelas terlihat sekarang dan tubuhnya benar-benar panas. Keringat mulai membasahi dahi dan wajah Changmin.

_I love you__  
__It's the love__  
__Geujeo kkumieotdeon__  
__Neoui hwansangdeureul__  
__Naege malhaejwo ah ah ah_

Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan meja dengan keadaan kedua tangannya yang berpegangan pada meja yang ada di belakangnya. Kakinya yang melipat ia gerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gerakan se-erotis mungkin, jangan lupakan gerakan pinggulnya yang benar-benar membuat Changmin sangat ingin melemparkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke ranjang saat ini juga.

_Ireoke joheul geon mwoni__  
__Nal gatgo mwolhaetdeon geoni__  
__Nareunhaejineun oneul bam__  
__Nan dasi pieona__  
__Oh narangman kiss_

Kyuhyun mengangkat kembali tubuhnya untuk duduk di pinggir meja, kedua kakinya ia angkat dan ditekuk di depan dada dengan posisi menyilang, membuat Changmin bisa melihat dengan jelas bagian paha dalam Kyuhyun yang berisi dan sangat putih. Oh betapa Changmin sangat ingin menandai paha itu sebentar lagi.

Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit kearah Changmin yang sebentar lagi sudah siap untuk meledak.

"Bagaimana pertunjukanku? Kau suka?"

Tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Kyuhyun bergerak dari tempatnya, berjalan kearah Changmin yang masih diikat di kursi dengan keadaan selangkangan yang sudah menggembung.

"Oh…lihat apa yang terjadi pada little Min disini…sepertinya dia sedang senang"

Kyuhyun mengambil smartphonenya yang tadi ia letakkan di paha Changmin, dengan sengaja ia menyentuh bagian selatan tubuh Changmin itu, menimbulkan erangan tertahan dari si empunya badan.

"Aah…Kyu!"

Changmin mendesah, mendengar itu Kyuhyun tersenyum ah tidak lebih tepat disebut menyeringai. Bukannya menjauhkan tangannya ia malah makin semangat mengelus-elus bagian tubuh Changmin yang telah luar biasa tegang itu.

"Ah…ah…K-Kyu! Hentikan…lepaskan aku!"

"Ckckck…kau hari ini tawananku, Chwangie changi…kalau mau kulepaskan kau harus memohon. Ara?"

Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berjongkok di depan Changmin, tangannya masih diantara kedua paha Changmin dan ia saat ini sedang mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi Changmin yang sudah benar-benar horny karena pertunjukan dari Kyuhyun dan sentuhan-sentuhan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

"Aaah..K-kyu baby…le-lepas…ah…lepaskan aku…"

"Kau tidak memohon, Chwangie…"

Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun meremas gundukan itu, Changmin langsung menjerit dibuatnya.

"A-aku mohon…nngh…Kyu…"

Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat betapa Changmin saat ini terlihat sangat horny namun juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekali-sekali mengerjai Changmin memang perlu. Kyuhyun bosan selalu menjadi orang yang memohon dalam hubungan mereka, sekali-kali ia ingin mendengar Changmin yang memohon padanya.

"Baiklah…tapi aku tak mau langsung melepasmu…pertama-tama kita mulai dari kaki"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Oh, Changmin hampir lupa kalau ia saat ini sedang memacari seorang anak iblis.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ikatan di kaki Changmin, iapun membuka lebar kedua kaki jenjang milik magnae TVXQ itu sebelum akhirnya duduk diantara kedua kaki Changmin. Tubuhnya menghadap Changmin, otomatis kedua kakinya berada di kedua sisi tubuh Changmin.

"Beginikah rasanya menjadi seme? Mempunyai semua otoritas untuk melakukan apapun…"

Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Changmin, merapatkan tubuh mereka. Changmin sendiri melesakkan kepalanya ke bagian perpotongan leher Kyuhyun, menyesap wangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat manis.

"Enngh…"

Erang Kyuhyun saat Changmin menggigit kasar bahunya yang tertutup oleh baju.

"Aaargh…kenapa kau pakai turtle-neck?!"

Changmin mengumpat sebal karena kegiatan kesukaannya mari-menandai-tubuh-Kyuhyun dihalangi oleh kaus turtle-neck warna merah yang saat ini Kyuhyun kenakan.

"Tak sabaran sekali tuan Shim…"

Ejek Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bergerak menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan buttnya ke paha bagian dalam milik Changmin.

"Aah…aah…"

Desahan manja keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang memeluk leher Changmin bisa dipastikan suara desahan itu terasa semakin menggoda di telinga Changmin. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan nafas Changmin mulai memburu di bahunya.

"M-min…nngh…"

Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun mendesah di telinga Changmin, meniupkan udara hangat ke telinga pria jangkung itu. Tubuh Changmin kembali bergetar.

"Kyu…lepaskan tanganku"

Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah semakin liar bergerak diatas tubuh Changmin. Sekarang ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, membuat selangkangannya bertubrukan dengan bagian perut bawah Changmin.

"Ssh…aahh…kau semakin besar Minnie-ah…"

Bisik Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior itu menundukkan kepalanya demi melihat keadaan selangkangan Changmin yang saat ini sudah sedikit lembap.

"Eh? Kau sudah basah…"

Goda Kyuhyun. Aish, rasanya Changmin ingin segera menghukum Kyuhyun dan tak mengizinkan evil yang satu itu keluar dari kamarnya selama tiga hari!

"Apa bokongku sebegitu seksinya sampai-sampai kau basah seperti ini?"

"Aish Kyu! Begitu tali ini lepas dari tubuhku kau tak akan bisa bergerak selama seminggu!"

Ancam Changmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu malah tersenyum menggoda.

"Tenang saja, seminggu ini schedule ku kosong"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Changmin dan meraup bibir penuh milik kekasihnya itu, kedua tangannya memegang pipi Changmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmmm…nngh…"

Desahan tertahan keluar dari sela-sela bibir yang saling bertaut. Changmin melahap bibir Kyuhyun seakan-akan bibir pink itu benar-benar bisa ia makan. Gigitan, hisapan, lumatan, semua Changmin lakukan di bibir Kyuhyun. Memastikan bibir itu akan membengkak untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Aah…nngh…"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Changmin menginvasi bagian dalam mulutnya yang basah. Menjilati langit-langit mulutnya, bagian bawah lidahnya. Changmin benar-benar ahli dalam memanjakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun perlu sedikit mendorong tubuh Changmin untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Saat kedua bibir itu terlepas Kyuhyun yang kehabisan udara mencoba kembali mengisi paru-parunya yang sempat mengempis karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Sekarang kau membuatku ingin disentuh lebih jauh…"

Bisik Kyuhyun, matanya menatap Changmin dengan tatapan yang sudah berkabut dengan nafsu.

Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tali yang mengikat bagian tubuh Changmin di kursi lalu melepaskan borgol yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan namja jangkung itu.

Begitu ikatan di tubuhnya terlepas Changmin langsung mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang ada di pangkuannya dengan sekali tarikan.

"Kau ingat kata-kataku tadi kan? Kau akan kubuat tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu"

.

.

.

END?

* * *

A/N : Annyeong~ winterTsubaki imnida^^ finally exam was over and holiday is coming \o/ wohooo~ sebagai pembuka liburan kali ini saya bikin ff ngawur lol, reader sekalian pada ngamuk : "nih author bukannya lanjut utang ff malah ngepost ff gaje!" akakakak XD saya sedang mencoba mengembalikan mood untuk menulis^^

So? How is it? Sebenernya ff ini adalah spin-off dari ff Yunjae yang bertema sama…saya pernah nulis ff Yunjae untuk lagu RaNia 'Dr Feel Good'. Sebenernya ide ini udah lama muncul, sejak liat Kangin pake kostum GaIn buat SS5 saya udh kepikiran untuk bikin ff ini tp baru sekarang bisa direalisasikan, lol XD

Akhir kata…apakah ff ini harus end di sini dan jadi oneshot cliffhanger atau jadi twoshot? Semua terserah reader-san sekalian^^


End file.
